War of the Memes: The Final Conflict
The final conflict, the very final conflict between Chill, Stubal and friends, would be proven to be a major catastrophe as thousands were killed, cities were left in ruins, and the fate of Chill's and Stubal's lifes change forever. What will happen in this brutal conflict and how did it start? Prologue For a long time, it was obvious the rivalry between Chill and Stubal is literally a time bomb, and that it will explode into a true war in a matter of time. Stubal and Chill for a long time tried to work it out between themselves, but neither of them managed to keep their agreements together and end their rivalry once and for all. Then, the day came that might as well have destroyed all chances for peace. Chill and Stubal clearly showed there is no ability to make peace and they can't be friends. That day, Stubal threatened to kill Chill's wolves if Chill kills him. Chill, in return, threatened to kill Stubal's sheep if he kills him. Stubal threatened the deaths of all the wolves and created a no-go zone in Riverdale. Snowstormer and Wonderweez spectated this incident, but they did nothing to break them apart. Chapter 1: The Death of Pink Sheep The next day, Pink Sheep was holding a rally on the island of Woodland, far away from home in Vynland. Over 5000 showed up to his rally, and the island almost sank because there were so many sheep. But then, an bomb exploded in the northwestern part of the rally area and 3 masked terrorists stormed the stage. A bomb then exploded under the podium, blowing up Pink Sheep to the back of the rally area. 2 terrorists with shotguns then ran to the unconscious Pink Sheep and shot him 6 times into the head, after which he completely collapsed with his entire face covered in blood. The rally was covered live on national television and they were quick to break the news that Pink Sheep was assasinated in Woodland. Penstubal was watching the rally from his house, and he could not believe what he saw. He was furious with anger, he broke his phone, smashed his vase and almost knocked his sofa over, but he failed and hurt his arm pretty bad. He was transferred to the hospital, where he heard the news that the attack was organized by Chill57181 with support from Deadpool and doge. '''Freeze was even more infuriated than ever, and he then jumped out of his bed in the hospital, ran out and stole a horse, than went on to his house. Then, disaster stroke; Stubal attacked Chill. He bombed his house, murdered all his wolves and stole his diamonds in retaliation for the assassination of Pink Sheep. Chill then stormed inside to this house, along with 6 terrorists who carried out the attacks, and had a brutal war for the control of the house. Stubal called into his sheep allies to help him in the battle, and 8 sheep came to battle Chill. All of them died. they were simply not a big challenge for Chill and the 6 terrorists. Stubal retreated out of the house and ran out into the woods. Later that day, Chill announced on public television that Stubal will pay for this and that they are officially at war. Chapter 2: This is Not Our Finest Hour Stubal ran away to his house, and on national television announced war with the Chill Faction. He called all sheep of the world to arms and called on them to rebel against Chill and Deadpool, the oppressors, and called them to start a "sheep revolution". Sheep watched this broadcast and many immediatelly grabbed weapons and for the first time in the history of the world, sheep actually rebelled against humans instead of running in circles once they were harmed. The first battle took place on the very island the assasination happened: Woodland. Over 400 skeletons, creepers and spiders launched a massive attack against 800 sheep on Woodland. The sheep were commanded personally by Stubal and the skeletons, creepers and spiders by Chill himself. Chill predicted a rough battle to beat the 800 sheep, but the battle took place with only 100 skeleton, creeper and spider deaths; and 500 shheep deaths, after which Stubal was forced to retreat out of Woodland. Woodland was captured and conquered by Chill. Shortly after, Chill ordered an attack against Stubal's desert fort in the desert east of Billville. Chill heavily bombed the fort and it completely collapsed, leaving a few sheep soldiers dead in the ruins. Stubal just realized he was on the losing side of the war and that he needed to fix this situation fast. A conversation was recorded between Stubal and Sergeant Sheep in Stubal's office. '''SHEEP: You may have been informed that we have been attacked at our fort in the desert. PENSTUBAL: ya SHEEP: The fort was completely obliterated and destroyed and it collapsed and no longer exists. All that's left behind are ruins. We have death statistics and we report that 6 sheep died and 3 very heavily wounded and are in dire need of help or they may join the dead. PENSTUBAL: k SHEEP: ... so what do we do? PENSTUBAL: well we are definitely going to have to step up our game against Melonhead, we can't lose this war. I order you to do whatever it is possible that you can do to stop a Chill victory. SHEEP: Sir, we are heavily behind in both technology and popularity. Chill is very rich and has many powerful allies and it is only matter of time when he will call in those allies to help him! Let us conclude an armistice with Chill, try to reason with them... PENSTUBAL: (anger building up) SHEEP: .. see if we can get some sort of fair agreement out of them and hopefully they will just accept our peace a--''' '''PENSTUBAL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHUT UP SHUT UP WE ARE NOT SURRENDERING AT ANY COST WE WILL NOT SURRENDER THE WAR WILL NOT BE LOST THE WAR WILL NEVER BE LOST!!! WE ARE IN IT TO WIN IT OR TO BE ANNIHILATED FROM THE FACE OF EARTH! WE SHALL NEVER SURRENDER! ''clams down'' SHEEP: ... PENSTUBAL: you are free to go. SHEEP: Yes, sir. (exits the office) Later that day, Deadpool and doge announced their complete and full endorsements of Chill and announced they will participate in war operations to annihilate the faction of Stubal. Stubal threw out another rant, smashed his television and hurt his second arm in the process. Chapter 3: The Battle of Vynland Over the next few days, many naval and land battles took place on the ocean and on the Floralis river. Chill pulled out a major advance towards Stubal's capital in Vynland, and in a matter of 2 weeks he managed to safely land on Vynland with over 200 skeleton and zombie attackers. 2100 sheep defended Vynland and were stationed all over the territory. After 3 months of terrific advancements for Chill and without a single victory for Stubal for 3 months, this could be considered the first defeat, albeit small, for Chill's faction. Stubal retreated out of Vynland and fled to Pumaslavia. Vynland was bombed day and night for 1 more month, before Chill's forces finally exited the area unable to take Vynland down. However, both Freeze towers collapsed over the month, Vynland was left in ruins and most government documents, secret files and other items and personnel were safe and sound out of Chill's hands. After Chill received news about the defeat, he was not angry nor sad; he continued believing Stubal can not achieve a real victory and that he will surrender in a matter of days because entire Vynland was destroyed. Stubal, in turn, stated on national television a government in exile has been in Pumaslavia and that Stubal's faction will keep on fighting and that it will never surrender. Duke and Mario later announced their endorsements of Chill's faction and joined his side to combat Stubal in the war. Snowstormer after months of silence told his opinion: Snowstormer: you are both immature tbh i dont support either of you mr skeltal made a statement on his opinion of the war: mr skeltal: everyone who thanks mr skeltal is a good goy and i cant fight good goys, both chill and stubal thanked mr skeltal so i cant fight either of them The destruction of Vynland was brutal and never seen or experienced before. Losses are estimated to include up to 660 diamonds, not to mention the civilian losses of over 2000 (with the loss of 1800 sheep in the Battle for Vynland). Sergeant Sheep ordered a massive withdrawal from Vynland and ordered troops to reheal at neutral Pumaslavia. Stubal mobilized over 11000 sheep over the month to combat Chill, and Chill mobilized over 20000 creepers and skeletons; indeed way outnumbering Stubal. Chapter 4: Death of the Cactus God 4 months of the war have now passed and Duke finally decided to wage against Stubal; he launched a massive force of 2000 skeletons and creepers to finish the job of occupying Vynland after Chill's forces retreated. Stubal ordered his forces retreat without a fight, and Vynland was occupied by Duke and its civilians were brutally punished for their support towards Stubal. Duke demanded Wonderweez expel Stubal out of Pumaslavia, and Wonderweez refused, stating that Pumaslavia will remain neutral through the war and will not help either side, and that Stubal's faction can keep their government in exile in Pumaslavia. Nevertheless, Stubal prepared to pack his bags again and retreat further north into the woods and across Germania shall Duke attack. 2 weeks later, Stubal's faction launched a 3000 sheep strong invasion of the Cactus Kingdom. They blew up and killed the Cactus God, angering the villagers of Cactus Kingdom, who in turn mobilized a decisive force of over 14000 and fought a fierce battle known as the Battle of Cactus. After 2 months of battle, Stubal was unable to pull off a victory and fell back again towards the swamp. At the Shreck's Camp military base, Stubal dismissed Sergeant Sheep, General McMutton and Commander Woolington and replaced them with Sergeant Shearsby, General Sheeepie2 and Commander Beeh. He ordered 20000 more soldiers mobilize, ordered a massive overhaul of their military equipment, and ordered all civilians of the Cactus Kingdom be captured and sent to Shreck's Camp, including Duke, who would be forced to have a private conversation with Stubal. Cactus Kingdom residents as well as people from all over the world were in shock after the death of the Cactus god. Germania, several days after the Shreck's Camp meeting, declared war on Vynland. Chill and Duke both announced that Stubal would pay consequences for the death of Cactus God. Chapter 5: The Quackerpingu Faction 8 months after the war began, Quackerpingu pulled off a surprise, suicide bombing attack and blew up Puma Spire. Stubal survived thanks to General Sheeepie2, who managed to catch him during the fall off the building. Stubal shorlty promoted Sheeepie to Commander in Chief of all Stubal faction forces (therefore downgrading Beeh to General). Beeh resigned after Sheeepie was promoted and defected to Chill's side, but he was captured later on (ironically by Sheeepie himself) and shot dead by firing squad in Pumaslavia later that day. Quackerpingu miraculously survived, much to his dismay since the fact that he survived means the Pumaslavic or Vynland police will imprison him and probably even torture him. Wonderweez ordered he gets executed for blowing up Puma Spire, but Quacker fled the police and escaped into the woods north, nowhere to be seen. It has been confirmed Quacker supported Chill and did this to support Chill's war effort. It did not help Chill at all, since he did not want war with Wonderweez. He was now very angry at Quacker, and demanded his police find Quackerpingu and shoot him on sight. However, Pumaslavia shortly therefore declared war on Chill's faction, but announced publicly that they did not join the war to help Stubal, but rather to serve Pumaslavia's own interests and now Stubal's. Weez recognized Duke as an accomplice in the terror attack and bombed Cactus Kingdom along with Billville, though in reality, Duke was not. Duke did not fight back agaisnt Pumaslavia even though he just massively bombed Cactus Kingdom, and instead told him it is a misunderstanding and requested they make peace. Chill was also mad about the bombing of Billville but decided not to bomb Pumaslavia back and instead just defend Billville by shooting down Pumaslavic aircraft. He was, however, mad after Stubal ordered the most destructive bombing of Billville in history and completely razed it to ground with the exception of the mr skeltal church, who Stubal personally worships. Chill fled Billville and created an underground base in an undisclosed site far east. After 2 months of tracking Quacker, Chill finally managed to track him. The tracker led him to the bottom of the ocean north of Germania. Chill was confused over what he would be doing there, but he sent a mission to attack him and kill him. The mission failed, as Quacker had sailed away in a submarine. Chapter 6: Battle of New Blocky City 10 months after the beginning of the war, New Blocky City is a bustling metropolis and is pretty much done unlike in the state it was 10 months earlier. Chill decided to launch an air bombing campaign against New Blocky City. The city, however, prepared a complicated radar system, had its own aircraft parked nearby and its buildings were prepared to endure damage. The city was attacked during night at around 2 AM, and the bombing damage was minimal thanks to the good aircraft defending the territory. Chill bombed New Blocky City for 10 days, before he gave up as he wasn't able to cause the damage he hoped for. 35% of the city was severely damaged, and 25% of the population was lost. Stubal applauded the battle as a "major victory" and "proof that Chill's forces are indeed stoppable". Chill talked to Duke over the battle and Duke said he was disappointed at Chill's defeat and the lost of around 6 major aircraft. Chapter 7: Liberation Stubal is holding a major rally in north Pumaslavia, at the airport. Over 25000 pink sheep showed up and many more other mobs. STUBAL: LISTEN UP SHEEPLES! FOR TOO LONG HAS VYNLAND BEEN OCCUPIED BY THOSE SAVAGES EAST, AND WE ARE SICK AND TIRED OF SEEING THEM BLOW UP THE FREEZE TOWERS EVERY SINGLE HOUR! A SHEEP: SIR, I DONT MEAN TO INTERRUPT, BUT THE FREEZE TOWER WAS JUST BLOWN U-- STUBAL: AAAAAAAAAAAAA THAT'S WHAT I MEANT. NOW LISTEN! IT IS TIME WE LIBERATE OUR HOMELAND!! ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT FOR YOUR FREEDOMS? THE SHEEP: YEAH! STUBAL: ARE YOU READY TO DIE FOR THE CAUSE OF YOUR NATION? THE SHEEP: YEEEEAH! STUBAL: ARE YOU READY TO DESTROY CHILL FOREVER AND END HIS REGIME???????????? THE SHEEP: YEEEEEEEEAH!!! STUBAL: THEN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!!!!!!!! And then over 25,000 sheep charge into Vynland as if they were hordes of rhinos coming to trample over everything alive and not alive. Over 20,000 Chill soldiers were stationed in Vynland including Chill himself who was on a meeting on top of the fort. RASPINGLEECH: tbh smh fam LOOK BEHIND YOU! CHILL57181: wait wut?! are those hordes of sheeps????? DUKEOFHOTH: and they are coming at us!!!!!!!!!!!!! SKELETAL SOLDIER #11371: E V E R Y B O D Y R U N F O R Y -- CHILL57181: STOP TRYING TO SPELL EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES ALREADY SKELTAL SOLDIER #11371: OUR TERRITORY IS IN DANGER!!!!!!!! CHILL57181: NO IT IS NOT SHEEP CANT DO ANYTHING TO US SKELTAL SOLDIER #11371: YES THEY CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PINK SHEEP CAN DO ANYTHING!!!!! The skeltal is savagely murdered by Chill. CHILL57181: any objections??? SKELTAL SOLDIER #5601: ... I don't think so. CHILL57181: gud! now where was I- Suddenly, hordes of sheep hit the fort and it comes crashing down! CHILL57181, DUKEOFHOTH, RASPINGLEECH AND SOLDIERS: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! The fort collapses into the Danoob. Duke and Rasping make it out alive, and Chill is severely wounded and almost died. SKELTAL NURSE: Chill, we need to get you to the hospital!! CHILL57181: ... nu. SKELTAL NURSE: LISTEN IT'S ABOUT YOUR SAFET-- CHILL57181: I DONT WANNA!! I AM STAYING HERE TO SEE STUBAL DIE LIKE THE SALTY SCRUBBITY SCRUBBY SCRUB HE IS! SKELTAL NURSE: WE CAN'T WIN!!! STUBAL IS TOO POWERFU-- Suddenly, a horde of sheep trample the nurse and Chill falls into the water again. The nurse died. SKELTAL NURSE #2: SIR YOU FELL INTO THE WATER AGAIN! CHILL57181: I REALIZED THAT, DON'T INFORM ME OF THE OBVIOUS! SKELTAL NURSE #2: AND YOUR NURSE DIED! CHILL57181: I WAS GONNA EXECUTE HER ANYWAY FOR CLAIMING STUBAL IS TOO POWERFUL. THAT SALTY SCRUBBITY SCRUBBY SCRUB SCRUB IS NOT MORE POWERFUL THAN ME! DUKEOFHOTH: Chill, now we must run! The hordes of sheep are trampling everything! The fort collapsed, the towers with almost 7000 of our soldiers inside are about to collapse and they can't even get out, and the entire ravine was covered with wood so access to the occupied territory is easier for them! CHILL57181: alrite, I will follow your way!! DUKEOFHOTH: COME! Chill and Duke then alone set to retreat to Chill's House and the Mario Mountains to find a shelter. In the meantime, Vynland was successfuly liberated. 40% of all of Penstubal's mobilized sheep died (about 11000 out of 25000, a really big loss) and Chill lost 6000 out of the 20000 he brought. Chill's troops couldn't handle this battle anymore and fled to Cactus, where they were quickly followed by Stubal, and surrounded. 10000 more sheep came and a battle started at Cactus Kingdom, 21000 versus 16000 of Chill's. The battle would turn out inconclusive. At the same time, Quacker decided to stop helping Chill and start helping Penstubal instead. Chapter 8: Defection Quacker's change of heart was a shock to Penstubal. He didn't believe it. But, having high expectations, he received Quackerpingu and talked to him with guards surrounding both of them. QUACKERPINGU: Chill is a mean noob. He's EVIL! PENSTUBAL: go on QUACKERPINGU: HE WILL NEVER GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE AND NEED FOR FIGHTING FOR HIM IM SICK OF IT PENSTUBAL: he's a jerk QUACKERPINGU: so... friends? PENSTUBAL: friends And so the friendship was formed. Penstubal and Quackerpingu announced on live television that they are teaming up for the greater good of destroying Chill's Empire once and for all. Chill was shocked to hear this. CHILL: HOW DARE THAT SON OF A WALRUS LEAVE ME THIS IS TRAVESTY I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYBODY He then chopped his advisor's head off. His funeral was held the same day in front of his house.